Damn Lucky
by Wah-Keetcha
Summary: Just a short blurb I wrote on a rainy night. Cloud is being tormented by another Cadet and Zack enlists Sephiroth to help set this kid stright. No Yaoi, just a simple short story. Look at the warnings and RR please.


**Damn Lucky **

**Rating: K**

**Warning: the use of Jesus Christ and the word damn. Other than that randomness and a nice Sephiroth… **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cloud, Sephiroth or Zack, or even the idea. No money is being made in writing this. **

"How did you manage this?" Zack asks as he applies the ointment to my back. I wince, the older man picking up on the fact that the slash cutting down one shoulder wasn't made by an accident but not letting on he thought different. I slowly shrug and get a sharp reminder not to move in ways of a sharp poke in my already bruised ribs.

"I fell." I lie, knowing the SOLDIER first class would know it was a lie and sigh as the bandage is put over the deep gash before announcing he is finished. I replace the torn shirt as Zack comes to sit beside me on the large sofa in his quarters. He sits silently, watching nothing but aware of all my movements before speaking

"I know you didn't fall spike. What happened? No lies." He says and I slump my shoulders, not caring if my ribs protest or if the action causes the rapidly knitting shoulder wound to reopen. Eyes down cast I am silent for a few more minutes, time in which Zack is uncharacteristically silent, waiting for me to speak first. When I do he listens patiently

"I was on my way back from my classes when I ran into Liam and his friends… they blocked my way." Zack makes an annoyed noise and even though I know it isn't directed at me my body reacts naturally to the sound and shifts away. Zack realizes this and quickly drapes his arm over my shoulders and pulls me close to his body in a hug.

"I'm sorry spike; it's not you I'm angry with." He says and I pull away after a few minutes and continue telling the ranking officer what happened, slightly ashamed I allowed myself to be pushed around by the other Cadets.

"They made some comments and shoved me. There was a set of steps and one of them tripped me. I fell down the steps, must have split my shoulder open on the edge." I tell him and resist the urge to break down sobbing as the tormented words break into my mind. Zack understands and slips off the sofa to look at me easier, his brown eyes catching mine.

"Liam is a self-conscious bastard Cloud. Don't let what he says get to you, besides I'm sure he's got his own coming to him." He smiles and I know instantly where this is going.

"Don't Zack. Don't cause problems because when you do something they come back at me tenfold." I tell him, pleading almost and watch as the older man winks and reaches to ruffle my already spiky hair.

"Don't you worry kid; I'll take care of it." He says and puts on his boots before heading to the door. Before leaving he turns and smiles

"Stay as long as you'd like, I'll be a little while." He says before stepping out the doorway, cutting off any further argument.

* * *

The next day I had Hand to Hand Combat class with Liam and his group. This is the only class I actually dreaded because of Liam and today is like no other, as I enter I can hear the shouts from across the room negative reminders of my size, stature and skill. I try my hardest to ignore the boy and continue to gear up for the class, finding it harder and harder to keep my rising anger under control. The insults are getting worse and as the other students start to laugh or join in with my humiliation the instructor enter the room. The class instantly settles down and the instructor, a man of considerable size announces a guest opponent.

"General Sephiroth was kind enough to donate his time to be your opponent for this class. Now because of his generosity and the intense scheduling he can only take on two students. Out of a lottery I have chosen Liam Morris and Cloud Strife to be our examples, or victims for this class. Now if the rest of you will retreat to the seats, Morris, Strife, gear up. As I put on my pads my heart races and brain pounds, the General himself is going to face me in hand to hand? Jesus Christ I'm going to die, then where would that get me? Laughed at even more. Pulling the glove tight I set myself, determination taking over my mind. I don't care if the man is my idol, I will beat him. I _will_ not be laughed at, shoved, pushed, or insulted anymore. I will beat the great Sephiroth at hand to hand!

I hope.

I'm going to die.

With a groan I hang my head, damn it.

"Strife." Instructor calls and I take a deep breath and turn around. Standing on the mats is the one man I wanted to become, the man I desired to serve under as an elite SOLDIER. The great General Sephiroth.

I'm going to die.

Falling into my defensive posture I watch as the decorated general shifts slightly, his pose as natural as breathing. The instructor gives the word and he attacks. I begin my defensive blocking, training kicking in and mind going on automatic. Block, Block, kick, block, block, and dodge. It's kind of like a dance and I watch closely for any drop in my opponent's fighting technique. Ah! I quickly dodge and bring my fisted hand right into my opponent's mid section, not hard enough to break anything but hard enough to stop him from breathing for a few moments. The General drops to one knee and signals enough. I back off instantly and watch as the silver haired man gets to his feet, long hair pulled back away from his face and tied. Slowly realization kicks in as my adrenalin rush slows and I stare wide eyed at my hero.

Holy shit.

I'm still _alive_

The older man nods his head and bows slightly, a respectful gesture that I return before returning back to the center of the mat. From where Liam is standing I hear a snort and something along the lines of 'I can do that… not like he's that great.' I laugh inside though, the General is a hard opponent, and I got lucky. Liam steps to the mat and the instructor calls a start and within tops, three seconds Liam is on the mat groaning and coughing. Sephiroth stands and cocks and eyebrow down at the Cadet

"I must have gotten my second wind." Before walking over to where I am standing, eyes wide as he approaches. Glowing green eyes lock on mine and I can almost _feel_ the man's strength

"Good match Strife, I look foreword to a rematch at some point." He then walks out of the classroom, the door swinging closed behind him.

I got damn lucky.

End

**Wah-Keetcha: just a short story. One shot of course. I was bored and waiting go online so, here is the product of my boredom. Review if you please. **


End file.
